Fava
Fava was the winner of the Who wants to be Governor of Lima Contest (Cobalt), held by Avernus after he conquered . The contest sought plans to rule the island, the best of which was awarded governorship of Lima for three months during the summer of 2006. As special event characters she and her closest helpers have white names. Through the entire three months of the event governorship, no one discovered the identity of Fava's alter-ego, nor the main pirate of any of her helpers. Originally a member of Hades' crew Death's Gate, Fava left with her bean helpers to form the Pod People after a supposed act of spying by one of Avernus' demons . Contributions and Awards * Winner of the Who wants to be Governor Lima Contest. * Governor of Lima Island, May through July, 2006 * Captain of Pod People, Queen of Stalkers The Beans Fava didn't run her events alone . She had a large cast of bean helpers, played by mates from Flocktarts, the Hunter Ocean crew of her alter-ego Polly. *'Chilibean', played by Peanutswench, was Fava's right-hand bean for the entire event governorship and beyond. She assisted in both the planning and excecution of every event, acting as proof-reader, judge, navigator, sailor, scorekeeper, and whatever else was needed at the time. She was by far the most visible of the bean helpers, confounding Cobalt rumblers by climbing into the top 10 of the Ultimate list during her time as an event character. *'Jumpingbean' was played by Lorry. Fava tapped her considerable experience as governor (of Nu Island on Midnight) to learn how to place buildings and properly utilize government buildings. Jumpingbean also helped with many events, judging entries, donating prizes, and more. (She was the only undefeated bean navigator, with only one tie, in Spill the Beans.) *'Vanillabean', played by Squido, was mostly around during the early part of the governorship. Her presence on the docks helped spread the word that the beans had arrived on Lima. She also acted as judge and navigator in various events. *'Redbean', played by Smakma, acted as judge, sailor, navigator, and more. *'Cacaobean', played by Synful, helped in several events. She occasionally served as a judge, loaned ships, and helped in other ways throughout the months of Fava's governorship. Fava's Contests as Event Governor ; A New Can of Beans : Rename non-bean-themed bazaars, and propose names for the new shops and housing. ; The Musical Fruit : Compose lyrics to a piratey drinking song to win the right to build a distillery shop. ; Hunting the Demon Chickens : A sinking PvP on war brigs versus Hades' Demons ; Bean Threads : Create clothing out of beans. Best design wins rights to build a tailor on Lima. ; Magic Beans, Tall Tales : Write a story of no more than 1000 words to win the right to build a weavery. ; A Punch in the Kidneys : A series of rumbling tournaments each using a different bludgeon. Contestants accumulate points over time to win a purple octopus. The octopus was won by Pyralis, who named it Punch in honor of the event. ; Chilly Beans : Sell building supplies to the estate agent over a period of 2-3 weeks to earn points. Most points wins rights to build a furnisher. ; Your Daily Dose of Iron : Cobalt's first gunning tournament! First prize is rights to build an iron monger. ; The Nina, the Pinto, and the Santa Maria : A solo sloop race from to Lima Island, where contestants are attacked in sinking battles along the way. First place wins rights to build a shipyard. ; Spill the Beans : Five bean-named sloops manned by solo Beanheads will set sail from Lima. Contestants sail solo and PvP the Beanheads. First to land a shot wins the battle, first to defeat all five ships wins rights to build an apothecary. ; Fava Has Been Kidnapped! : Hades has kidnapped Fava! Follow clues to find her and rescue her from the underworld. ; Merchant Blockade of Sakejima Island : A sinking blockade at Sakejima, using only cutters, merchant brigs, and merchant galleons. Events Run After Governorship ;Pirate Paparazzi : A forum-based art contest in which contestants created a cover for a YPP tabloid, including a headline featuring one or more of the Ringers ;Design a Banstick : A forum-based art contest in which entrants either drew or built a model of a new banstick to be used by the OMs for punishing rule-breakers External Links * Fava's Plan for Lima * Curtain Call at the conclusion of Fava's event governorship Category:Special event characters